Laven Oneshot
by Mukuro234
Summary: Lavi realizes that he holds romantic feelings towards our white haired exorcist but said exorcist was to naive to know that and now Lavi's in a dillema. Should he risk their friendship and confess? Or just go on with life? plz R


**Just had this random idea so here it is...**

* * *

he had feelings for a certain white haired boy but didn't know if that white haired boy liked him back. That isn't his only worry though, him being a bookmen means he's not suppose to have any emotions but whats he suppose to do?

* * *

That same white haired boy was walking down the halls of the black order HQ when he runs into a group of finders gossiping about him.

"Oops sorry, are you ok?" The white haired boy Allen apologized for not watching where he was going.

"Well you better be you faggot!" The finder he ran into said while glaring at him angrily. Allen looks up at the man confused but upset. He didn't know what the last word the finder said ment but he was sure it wasn't nice at all. Being the emotional boy he is he started crying and ran away as fast as he could. Allen didn't know exactly where he was going but he knew he was going somewhere. he was half way across the order when he bumped into some one.

"oh i'm sorry." Allen said with a cracked voice from crying so much.

"Hey Allen what's wrong? did something happen? You sound like you've been crying a lot." The red-head Lavi said.

"Oh Lavi!" Allen looked down upset and asked Lavi a question that highly surprised him, "Ne, Lavi Whats a faggot."

"Whats up with that question Allen?" lavi asked then broke out in tears again. Through his sobs he told Lavi What had happened to him, "I was just *hick* walking through the halls harmlessly when *hick* I accidentally ran into a finder *hick* I said I was sorry but he called me a *hick* faggot." By then he was crying worse then when he started talking.

"Oi, Allen calm down ok, don't listen to what those jerks said. They don't know what their talking about."

Allen looks up, "but what does it mean? Why would they say that to me?"

"Allen, Allen its ment to be an offensive word for homosexuals." Lavi said rapping Allen in a caring hug.

"But i've never told anyone i'm gay so why would they say something like that? When they don't even know." Hugs back.]

"Because Allen like i said before their jerks who don't know how to be considerate of other peoples feelings."

"*Sniff nods* OK."

"Heh so do you want me to beat the living shit out of those finders for you? Just have to tell me what they look like." Lavi says sarcastically to lighten the mood a little. Allen finally cracks a smile and said " no Lavi i'll be fine now, thank you. You helped me a lot." Allen gives one last squeeze before letting go.

"*Ruffles Allen's hair* Ok buddy i'm glad your feeling better." Smiles at Allen " but i've got to go, Panda wants me to get to work." *waves bye and turns to walk away.

"Bye Lave, see ya around."

"Ya bye, Al" as Lavi said that he turns back around to walk away once again but stops to watch Allen's retreating back. Lavi starts thinking ' hmmm you know what, I don't want to see Panda-jiji today. So i think i'll ask my lil buddy Allen if he wants to hang with me for the day. i just love him that much.' Lavi runs back over to where Allen is " Hey Al um... Want to hang with me today?"

"Um... Sure why not? I have nothing else to do..but um...Don't you have bookmen work to do?" Allen askes nervously.

"ya i do but I don't want to work today." he says sheepishly.

"But won't you get in trouble?" Worry etched on Allen's face.

' Not that im not in enough trouble already by falling in love with you' Lavi thought " Oh don't worry Al every thing will be fine."

"Ok if you say so but um.. What do you want to do then?"

"Um let's see...*Taps chin in thought*.. Why don't we hang in town since we have no mission and stuff?" lavi says enthusiastically, "we just have to go ask Kamui."

"Oh i was already there but he's in his lab today...*grunts curses in his native language* doin who knows what!" Allen smiles evilly at Lavi but then goes back to normal.

*Shivers* "Ok um... then we'll go talk to Reever instead."  
*Walking to science lab in silence*

* * *

"Hey Reever what's up?" Lavi says in his usual chipper voice of happiness.

"Oh hey Lavi nothing much you." He says his usual clip board in hand.

"I'm great but wheres Lenalee? shes usually here." Lavi asks making more small talk.

"Oh she's hanging out in her room getting ready for tomorrow."

Both puzzled, "Whats tomorrow?"

"Oh ya you two don't know yet, she has a date with her new boyfriend."

*both* "WHAT SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!? Hows he not dead yet." Both let out exasperated breaths.

"Ya i know that's amazing i guess." then he goes back to work.

Lavi turns to Allen with a mischevious grin. " Hey Al you know what we should do tomorrow?"

" No but its probably not anything good."

"We should totally stalk Lenalee and her new boyfriend on their date while going on one our selves. hehehe." His grin got wider if that was possible. " Oh ya Reever can me and Allen go into town today" Lavi shouts.

"Ya ya do what ever."

"Yay come on Al" *grabs hand and pulls him through and out of the black order and into the forest*

"Hey Lavi will you let go of my hand, your still holding it *Allen blushes a light red*"

"No, I don't want to" *sticks tounge out*

"Well, why not, its embaressing." *Tries to pull hand away but he's to strong*

"I just don't."

"Thats not a reason Lavi *Finally pulls hand away* if you won't tell me i'm going back" *tuns around to go back to the order still blushing slightly*

*Catches Allen's arm* " OKay i'll tell you but i don't want to rein our friendship."

"Just tell me it can't be anything bad to rein our friendship."

"Ok um... I.." suddenly really nervous.

"Come on Lavi just spill it."

"Ok, ok I Love You Ok happy!"

*Shocked surprise* "Really *Lavi nods* OH MY GOD! YAY!" *tears start flowing and Allen jumps right into Lavi's arms. " I love you to always have."

"Whoa really *Allen nods* thats so great" *Lavi bends down and puts his lips to the white haired boys for a soft but passionate kiss. Pulls away for air not letting go of the younger though.* "Shall we go on our little date today and just forget about Lenalee's?"

"Ya, lets forget about her and the order today, its just us today. oh um where in town will we go?"

" How bout we go to the carnival that's in town today."  
*Walks hand in hand to the carnival in nice silence*

* * *

When they got there they spent the rest of the day at the concetion stands, mostly the food ones, typical Allen. They spent most of the day like that but in the evening Allen drug Lavi to the one and only the ferris wheel.

"Hey, hey lavi can we go on that?"

"*giggles* sure Al but first you want to hear the legend about the ferris wheel?"

"Sure, What is it?"

" They say that couples who kiss at the top will be together forever but to me its just a stupid legend that only girls believe in."

"Oh is that right hmm oh well, lets just go." *grabs Lavi's hand and drags him over.* hey there's no line up that's weird."

" oh well better for us then. Come on." *gets on with Allen*

*Ferris Wheel starts to go up slowly*

"Hey Al you want to kiss at the top for the heck of it?"

*Blushes madly* "L..L..Lavi!" wines

"Oh come on Al." *grabs Allen's chin and brushes his lips across Allen's ever so slightly before crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Pulls apart only for much needed air.*

"Hey Lavi is the ferris wheel suppose to stay up here this long?"

"Um no not usually, we must be stuck." lavi states bluntly.

"W-w-w-what"

"What ya scared of heights Allen?"

"Is that a problem?"

"but your in the sky with your innocence all the time?"

"I'm not usually paying attention, i'm to busy battling akuma."

" Well i could get us down with my hammer."

" What? No last time you ran us into a building."

"I won't this time i promise."

"you sure?"

"Yes i am."

"okay i trust you."

"*Lavi nods* Little hammer, Big hammer. Extend, extend, extend." the head hit the ground and he climbed on. " come on Al you just have to hold on tight."

"ok *nods nervously while getting on and holds on tight."

"Ok here we go." Lavi then takes them home.

* * *

the end

* * *

**Okay this like took me three hours to write this up on the comp and like 5 days on paper so plz review i tried my hardest on my first one shot. hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
